1454 (ReDi)
Map---> http://i.imgur.com/aYKviBo.png Events Turns Aragon Against the newly sent French armies, Aragon opts to make a defensive line across the border and only to keep pushing into far East France, assisted by Burgundy and Lorraine. The fortifications had a cost of 3 K, and in case of failure, a second line of 2,5 K is built under the first line. The troops are mantained in their positions in France. To deal with the expansionist wishes of Wurtemberg in Italy and against the Holy See, Aragon occuppies the Papal states with a 7,5 K garrison brought from Valencia. More money is invested in ports in Italy to increase the economy. 7 new warships are built and sent to Rhodes, together with a carrack. An ultimatum is sent to the Mamluks: They shall give the port of Benghazi and Tobruk to Aragon, aswell as they shall create a free state in Jerusalem. In negative case, a 15 K army awaits in the fortified Rhodes to invade them. First colonizers reach the Illes d'or and extermine the natives there. The surivors are used as slaves in several plantations. Slave trade starts with Wolof. In 2 years more the conscription program will be fully operative. For now, we only recruit 500 new soldiers to keep the economical decrease at bay. Economy: 38,500 $ Military: 45,500 Castille Crown − Castille Crown They sends 100000 citizens to class and 50.000 as recluted???? The taxes give to goubernament 3500 $ and send 3.000 soldiers to Alejandria , also in Scottland they´re out of war and they established a Naval Basse in Glasgow (they countinues supporting England). Also they sended a boat to Nouakchett (Mauritania , not in this game) and countinues expanding into the Sahara and gives the last opportunity of reply their message of Melilla. They sends a message for the Mameluks that says: '' Give all of Banu Sulaym or we kill your Sultan '' Venice This year Venice first of all starts an expedition to secure a post outside the mediterranien. The boat will land next turn. After thinking hard about peace negotiating, they will not accept and continue the warfare in North-Africa. Banu Salyam is finally of the map. After the Danish invation of HRE, Venice advices Milan to quit the federation so Venice and Milan can be more culturally related. Venice calls the Swed-Danish invation of Norway as «betrayal of their brother» and do not reqognise that they have controll over the Norwegian lands. Does research on armor, Gunpower and new weapons. Venice sends a vassalization offer to Albania, he also tells the option is to be qonquered. (you decide what they answer) also builds 1 more trade port on Evia. income: 800 from trade,10 000 from Epirus $=57 300£ Army= N/A Oirats Oirat Horde moves up to Kazakh and declare war on them, using Uzbek Khanate troops only. Also they issue an arrangement to make 4.000 troops in Uzbek Khanate for 2.000$(Because of Uzbek Khanate funds), also the Oirats annex Buryats, gaining 1.000 troops they had. Oirats start stationing their troops on Moghulistan's border for security. Millitary: 32.000+25.000(Uzbek Khanate) Economy: 38.500$ Ethiopia We keep taking over Adal, with 100 new casualities because of diarrhea outbreaks. we help Indian nations with some gifts of money ($2000 to Bengal vijajanagara and Bahmani.) Colonization westwards continues by 10Px per turn. I collect $4000 from trade and taxes Economy = 44000 army = 10100